BAD LUCK RIN
by Joker Jojobas
Summary: Sebuah cerita singkat nan gaje tentang kesialan Rin gara-gara main UNO. EPIC TYPO AND CAPSLOCK INSIDE!


**TEST TEST TUWAGA EKHEM**

**INI FANFICTION PERTAMA SAYA, HAI! SAYA NEWBIE~ /HAH**

**.**

**DISCL!**

**TYPO EPRIWER, CERITA ASAL, IMAJINASI GAGAL, CAPSLOCK JEBOL, ENDING GAJE**

**.**

**WARNING! DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA DOA SEBELUM SCROLLING HALAMAN INI, SO, THINK AGAIN-**

**.**

**~enjoy~**

**.**

* * *

**-BAD LUCK RIN-**

* * *

"Tiga merah!"

"Lima merah!"

"Enam plus! UNO!"

"Yaaaaaaahh, elu, Rin, nambah kartu mulu perasaan… Hahaha!"

"Berisik lu, Kaito!"

.

.

Tampak begitu antusias Len, Rin, Kaito, Miku dan Gumi saat sedang bermain kartu UNO di waktu istirahat sekolah.

Hah.. seperti yang kita lihat di atas, nampaknya nasib Rin hari ini agak kurang mujur. Sungguh kasihan.

"Oke, kartu gua tinggal dua! Ahay~"

"Waah, lu, Kaito! Songong banget dih"

"Ciee Rin yang jadi bandar kartu.. Beuh koleksi baru nih?"

"Ngomong apa lu, Mik? _Plis_ _deh _ jangan bikin gua galau sama kartu-kartu alay ini!"

"Yailah, selow aja sih, mbak! Tuh lihat, si Gumi juga masih banyak biasa aja"

"Heh, apa lu, Mik? Bawa-bawa nama gua? Haahh?!"

"…., GUA BUKAN MIK! Gawds-"

.

.

"YES GUA UNO!"

"Ah, sial, si Baka udah uno aja"

"Rin! Ayo kita segera selesaikan battle ini!"

"Hum! Baiklah, Miku! Lihat saja siapa yang akan menang!"

.

.

.

"UNOOO! YEAY GUA MENAAAANG~"

.

Miku menang, dan Rin menang….gung malu.

Segera Len keluarkan sebuah wadah bundar, mirip bedak. Dan, itu memang bedak.

.

.

Asdfghjkl-

Semua bedak kini berpindah ke seluruh muka, bahkan seragam Rin. Sungguh malang. Memang terkadang teman itu lebih senang diatas penderitaan orang lain. Ya, sabar aja.

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg!

Tanda jam istirahat telah usai, waktunya para siswa kembali kerja rodi. Tampak Kaito, Miku, Len dan Gumi panik sambil membolak-balik kertas pada buku LKS bahasa Inggris yang masih bersih tanpa coretan sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan Rin, meskipun tubuhnya penuh dengan gempulan putih tapi ia nampak santai tanpa beban dan dosa, bahkan duduk manis di bangku pojok kelas.

Sudah ditebak, ia sontak menjadi primadona kelas. Ya, untuk "menyalin" pekerjaan rumahnya. Mejanya yang tadinya tenang dan rapih kini menjadi rebutan anak-anak yang berusaha keras dan cepat untuk mengerjakannya. Karena, guru akan datang dalam waktu...

.

.

"SEDANG APA KALIAN DI BELAKANG SANA?!"

.

.

GLEK!

Seketika anak-anak yang masih di pojokkan itu langsung menoleh dengan wajah kaku serta keringat dingin yang mengalir deras hingga ujung bulu roma yang berdiri tegak bagaikan tiang bendera. Wajah Hulk- maksud saya err…. Meiko-senpai, yang amat sangat menor dengan Blush-On yang tebalnya 10 meter itu menatap sinis mereka sambil menggenggam sebuah inhaler putih kecil tak berdosa itu.

Pasang kaki seribu, mereka ngibrit ke bangku masing-masing dengan muka sok polos. Err, semoga hal barusan segera terlupakan oleh Meiko-senpai. Ya, itulah harapan mereka barusan.

"Oke, kumpulkan PR nya.."

Dengan gaya "Like A Boss", Meiko-senpai berpose di meja guru sambil menunggu para siswa datang menghampirinya. Tapi, siswa tak kunjung bangkit dari kub- err maksud saya bangku mereka.

.

.

"SEKARANG JUGA CEPAT KUMPULKAN PR KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !"

.

.

.

*kertas berterbangan, rambut berkibar, kelas bergetar*

.

Fyuuhh~ bukan sembarang badai topan yang terjadi, tapi memang teriakan bu guru tadi diakui memiliki kecepatan angin dan suara yang sama kuat dengan angin badai dan petir. Jadi, jangan heran kalau di setiap sisi kelas ini banyak retakan di tembok maupun kaca.

Kembali ke cerita-

Setelah sebuah serangan yang cukup menggelegar tadi berlalu, anak-anak terpaksa harus mengumpulkan PR, karena takut serangan kedua menghantam kelas lagi jika tak kunjung membawa buku ke mejanya.

Kembali ke meja masing-masing, suasana kelas nampak begitu tengang dan horror. Ini memang bukan sekolah hantu, bukan juga sedang menceritakan bangku kosong, tapi entah aura ini selalu hadir jika guru itu _nangkring_ di manapun, kapanpun.

.

.

Err, mungkin kali ini hal yang paling mereka takutkan akan terjadi sesaat lagi-

Terlihat beberapa kali guru itu menatap siswanya bagaikan Naruto sedang ingin mengajak bertarung. Ya, arah tatapan matanya tak diragukan lagi, pasti akan terjadi-

.

.

KAITO, GUMI, LEN, MIKU, RIN! MAJU KALIAN!

.

.

DENGDERENGDEDEEEEEEENGG

Rasanya hati ini bagaikan bedug yang sedang bergema saat malam takbiran, muka mereka langsung mengeras dan tangan serta kaki mulai membeku. Benar-benar nasib sangat sedang tidak berpihak terhadap anak-anak yang satu ini.

Berdiri dari bangku lalu berjalan dengan kaki gemetar yang amat sangat, nafas tak beraturan, fikiran melayang, hah, entah akan ada badai macam apa lagi yang akan menimpa nanti.

.

.

"MENGAPA JAWABAN PR KALIAN ISINYA SAMA SEMUA, HAH?"

.

.

"JAWAAAAAAAAB!"

.

.

Hanya muka pasrah, dan ya, nyaris pingsan-

.

.

DEBRRAAAAGG! Suara pukulan yang cukup membuat vas bunga di meja guru loncat beberapa sentimeter.

.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBERI KALIAN CONTEKAN?"

.

.

Dengan kompak semua menunjuk ke arah Rin. Duh, dia lagi.

.

.

"Ng… Ng… Nganu, Meiko-senpai, anu…."

.

"ANU ANU, ANUNYA SIAPA, RIN? HAH?

KAMU HABIS NGAPAIN BAJUMU PUTIH SEMUA? HABIS MASAK KUE? MANDI TERIGU? LIHAT RAMBUTMU SEMUANYA PUTIH, KAMU ITU NIAT IKUT PELAJARAN SAYA ATAU TIDAK?!

.

.

SEKARANG KALIAN KELUAR! KELUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

.

Pouw!

Sekali lagi, badai kedua telah berhasil melempar mereka berlima keluar kelas tanpa membuang waktu untuk berjalan. Ada yang tengkurep, nungging, bahkan tersangkut di tiang bendera. Sungguh dahsyat.

Oke, kini mereka sudah di luar kelas. Lalu, sekarang ngapain?

Ide cerdik, pilihan melancong mereka adalah, kantin. "Tempat mangkal paling _ashoy_" ini semoga tak diketahui oleh bu guru itu karena letaknya di belakang gedung sekolah.

Beberapa menit kemudian-

.

.

"HEY KALIAN! NGAPAIN PADA NGEBAKSO DISONO?! SIAPA YANG SURUH KALIAN MANGKAL DI KANTIN HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?"

.

.

Ternyata, kantin bukanlah tempat persembunyian yang tepat. Basecamp mereka telah diketahui musuh, dan nasib mereka semakin terancam sodara-sodara.

.

"AAAWAAAAAAAASS YAAAAAA KAAAAAAAAAAALIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN! ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMQWERTYUIO!"

.

Apa yang akan terjadi dia akhir cerita ini? PLIS jangan memaksa saya untuk melanjutkannya, karena tidak lulus sensor dan melanggar hak asusila di bawah umur. Jadi, jangan pernah untuk tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

.

.

* * *

Engingeeeeeng~

Bener-bener gaje kan? Udah singkat, ga padet, abstrak lagi-

Maap maap aja, ide lagi buntu, stress mikirin inspirasi bikin cerpen yang bagus tapi ga nangkep-nangkep, jadi begitulah hasilnya.. terlalu apa adanya. mungkin-

.

.

Soklah yang mau review silahkan banget~

Sekalian cariin ide menarik buat cerpen selanjutnya yaaaa….. makasih!


End file.
